


Grew Up Nice

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Animated)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mentor/Sidekick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah asks about Roy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grew Up Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



"What happened between you and Roy?" Dinah asked, settling with the remote against Oliver's chest.

Ollie made a strangled noise in his throat, then turned it to a sardonic laugh. "He grew up. I took a little longer to get there… and to notice."

Dinah looked up at him, then flicked the DVR to play the latest capture from Titans East. "I'd say he grew up well," she said, watching the man in question handle a threat she'd hesitate at.

"Damn straight he did," Ollie said with fatherly pride. "Not a whole lot from me to do with it, either."


End file.
